gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
More Than A Woman
More Than A Woman, en español Más que una mujer, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Saturday Night Glee-ever. La versión original le pertenece a la clásica banda de música disco The Bee Gees. Contexto de la canción Fue interpretada en la sala de música del coro. Pese a que los solos son interpretados por Finn, Santana y Kurt, durante el capítulo la canción es cantada y bailada por cuatro de las parejas más importantes de la serie: Finn y Rachel, Brittany y Santana, Kurt y Blaine y Tina y Mike. Letra Finn: Oh, girl, I've known you very well I've seen you growing every day I never really looked before But now you take my breath away Suddenly you're in my life Part of everything I do You got me working day and night Just trying to keep a hold on you Finn con Kurt y Santana: Here in your arms I found my paradise (Kurt: Dise) My only chance for happiness (Santana: Woah) And if I lose you now I think I would die Finn: Oh, say you'll always be my baby We can make it shine We can take forever Just a minute at a time Oh, oh, oh Kurt y Santana con New Directions: More than a woman (Finn: You are, baby) More than a woman to me More than a woman (Finn: Oh, oh, my baby) More than a woman to me Finn: Oh, oh, oh There are stories old and true Of people so in love like you and me And I can see myself Let history repeat itself Reflecting how I feel for you Thinking about those people then I know that in a thousand years I'd fall in love with you again Finn con Kurt y Santana: This is the only way that we should fly This is the only way to go And if I lose your love I know I would die Finn: Oh, say you'll always be my baby We can make it shine We can take forever Just a minute at a time Oh, oh Kurt y Santana con New Directions: More than a woman (Finn: You are) More than a woman to me More than a woman (Finn: Oh, my baby) More than a woman to me Finn: Oh, oh, oh Kurt y Santana con New Directions: More than a woman (Finn: Oh) More than a woman to me (Finn: Oh, so much more) More than a woman (Finn: Oh, baby) More than a woman to me (Finn: More than a woman to me) More than a woman (Finn: Oh, oh, oh) More than a woman to me (Finn: Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah) More than a woman (Finn: Oh, baby) More than a woman to me (Finn: Yeah, yeah) Finn, Kurt y Santana con New Directions: More than a woman Galería MTAW14.png MoreThanAWomanGlee.png Tumblr_m2nqnbq0qz1qhum9po8_250-1-.gif glee316-10.jpg tumblr_m2nqaostrt1qzm2quo1_500.gif large.gif tumblr_m2noalxcGR1r8kba7o4_250.gif 35ee8769fcf1a40b10015dff0c3e5cfc.gif 1006117_1334820007154_full.jpg Glee=3x16_-_Santana_&_Brittany_7.png tumblr_m2noalxcGR1r8kba7o2_250.gif aaaa5.gif tumblr_m2vsxacPi51rot07wo2_250.gif tumblr_m2p3xqdT5f1qf9kezo5_250.gif tumblr_m53m19M5gr1qhdfcvo1_r1_250.gif MTAW14.png tumblr_m2p3xqdT5f1qf9kezo6_250.gif Glee31617.jpg Tumblr_m2ohyt15qo1qfx9mto12_r1_250-1-.gif Klaine_disco_still.png MTAW15.png Tumblr_m2njc0QMI51qdnpeio7_r2_250.gif Tumblr_m2s12lk8Z61qaxxelo6_r2_250.gif MTAW14.png Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|300px|right|More Than A Woman - Glee (Full song)thumb|center|300px|More Than a Woman - Bee Gees Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio Saturday Night Glee-ver Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones Disco